Devil May Cry Outtakes
by hellsing101
Summary: Just a oneshot. It's my first Fanfic. Just a little bit of fun with the characters while they were making Devil May Cry 3. some OOC especially for Vergil.


**This is my first fanfic I have written. I wasn't sure what I was gonna do but I eventually came up with this. I hope you enjoy reading it. If you could review that would be great and all criticisms and advice is welcomed as it may help in the future. Also any ideas for a for improvement please tell me! Well…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own devil may cry ****L**

**Mission 01. Dante's office**

TAKE 1.

Director: ACTION!

Dante comes on through the bathroom to answer the ringing phone. He goes to kick the chair into the air but as he does it shatters in to tiny splinters.

Dante: (like a little kid that's done something wrong) I didn't do it!

Director: (sighing) not a problem. Someone get another chair, and Dante, try not to kick it so hard this time!

Dante: (muttering) not my problem you use cheap props.

Director: what was that?

Dante: Nothing! C'mon let's get going!

TAKE 2.

Director: ACTION!

Dante does it again but this time the chair doesn't break. He kicks the table to make the phone jump up into his hand but instead hits the pizza which lands smack on his face!

Dante: Dammit!

Director: NEXT TAKE! (mutters curses)

TAKE 3.

Dante enters the scene and kicks the chair again. He lands it perfectly and sits down while kicking the desk to make the phone jump but nothing happens. He looks around the desk to find his phone is not there. A light snicker can be heard at the back off the set.

Dante: Damn it Vergil! Give me back my bloody phone!

Vergil: No.

Vergil teleports away. Dante jumps up and grabs Rebellion and chases after him.

Director :( shaking his head and rubbing his temples) and it starts.

TAKE 4.

After Dante answers the phone and hangs up he goes to eat his pizza.

Dante: I haven't even picked a name for this joint and i'm already getting calls.

Picks up Pizza slice and goes to take a bite. Arkham enters.

Dante: you a customer too? Well, if you want to use the bathroom help yourself. The toilets in the back.

Arkham: o.k. thanks.

Goes to the bathroom and toilet flush's. Arkham reappears on stage and leaves.

Director: stick to the script please!

**Mission 02: office collapses.**

TAKE 1.

Dante goes to kick the door of his shop open to appear on screen only to find he can't kick it down.

Dante: err…guys?

Vergil and the director both shake there head in embarrassment.

Director: Dante what the hell are you doing?

Dante: the door won't budge!

Vergil: Dante, you're an idiot.

Dante: shut the hell up Vergil! I'd like to see you try and kick it down!

Vergil: fine.

Virgil walks up to another door and walks through to see Dante scowling at the wall.

Virgil: (smug) THIS is the door you're meant to come through, idiot. THAT door was painted on for scenery in the previous scene.

Dante: I knew that!

Vergil: (muttering) how am I the twin of this idiot!

TAKE 2.

Dante throws his sword into the air and puts his coat on. While spinning his coat around him, Dante gets stuck and the sword comes down impaling him.

Everyone: Ooooh!

Vergil: (stepping forward) this is a job for a professional!

Dante: Shut up Vergil! NEW TAKE!

TAKE 3.

After the fight outside the office Dante continues to speak.

Dante: It's been nearly a year since we last met. Where does the time go?

Dante looks up at Tamin-Ni-Gru. Vergil is standing on top.

Dante: no doubt you've got something fun planned for me. Right Vergil!?

Virgil: (with megaphone!) oh yeah! I've got twister set up and monopoly right after that!

Director: (agitated) STICK TO THE SCRIPT VERGIL!

Vergil: (packing games away and muttering) nobody wants to play with me.

TAKE 4.

Vergil is standing on the top of Tamin-Ni-Gru with Arkham looking out into the distance. Vergil and Arkham begin to speak.

Vergil: Arkham.

Arkham: well? Doesn't it excite you? The Tamin-Ni-Gru has revived. The great one who once ruled this earth...

But before he can finish his lines, Dante runs up behind Vergil and pushes him off.

Dante: NEVER TOUCH MY PHONE!!!!!

Director: DAAAANNNNNTTTTEEEEEE!

**Mission 07- before Vergil battle.**

TAKE 1.

Dante appears on top of Tamin-Ni-Gru with Vergil.

Vergil: You showed up.

Dante: you sure don't know how to throw a party. No food, no drinks, and the only babe just left.

Vergil: my most sincerest apologies, brother. I was so eager to see I couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash.

Dante: Whatever it's been a whole year since we last met, how about a kiss from your little brother. Or better yet…how about a kiss from this!

Dante goes to pull out his gun but pulls out nothing.

Dante: alright! Who's got my guns!!!!

Vergil: oh, sorry brother. Here…

Vergil gives Dante what looks like his gun.

Dante: Thanks and for taking my gun, eat this!

Dante jumps back and shoots the gun only to discover it's a water gun!

Dante: WHA!

Vergil: (laughing) please say someone has this on tape!

Lady: (in the background) GOT IT!

Director: I can't last much longer! FROM THE TOP PEOPLE!

TAKE 2

Dante and Vergil are about to have their first fight.

Dante: so…This is what they call a heart-warming family reunion.

Vergil: You got that right.

They both charge at each other. As soon as Dante starts to fire his guns they explode and the blade of Yamato falls from it's hilt.

Dante & Vergil: WHAT THE -!

Director: oh no!

Vergil: Idiot! What did you do!

Dante: What did_I_ do! What did _YOU_ do!?

Vergil: This is stupid! I can't work with him!

Dante: That's it!

Dante dives on Vergil and they both start rolling around on the floor fighting.

Lady: (taking pictures) now this is brotherly love!

Director: Right that's it I quit!

**Hope you enjoyed reading this please review! Remember all criticisms and opinion are welcomed Thanks!!!!!**


End file.
